The Danger of Love
by Heartie4life
Summary: At age 23, Jack Thornton was called to serve his country. Leaving his family behind, he moved to an unknown city. His mother always pushed him to date; but he was very grateful that he had not found anyone special, because it would just make leaving so much worse. But what happens when he finds someone in Vancouver? Modern Day story. Takes place in Vancouver, British Columbia.
1. (Chapter 1) The Thornton Family

**A/N: An all new and exciting fanfiction! Hope you enjoy!**

(Chapter One)

The Thornton Family

"I'm so proud of you, son," a woman declared, chocking on her tears.

"Thanks, ma," a twenty-three-year-old young man replied, hugging his mother tightly.

"That's my boy," a proud father patted his son's shoulder.

"Congratulations, Jack. I'm sorry, but I need to steal your son for some group pictures," a man in uniform declared.

"Alright everybody, smile."

* * *

Charlotte Thornton looked down at the photograph in her hands as a sob shook her body. Jack had graduated from law school just a few short weeks before.

 _Why had he chosen to become a police officer anyway? Surely he knew I would worry myself to death?_

Jack had been seventeen when he felt that God was calling him to serve his country. He had left home to train at a base camp when he was only eighteen. He hardly saw his family. He was allowed an hour every Saturday evening to call home, but other than that he went home for two weeks at Christmas and four months for summer vacation. Luckily, he hadn't found anyone special yet. That would have made it that much worse. Now a twenty-three-year-old, he had graduated; and his mother felt a bit alone.

She was sad to see him go, and his work was so dangerous; so it just made his leaving so much harder for her.

* * *

"Charlotte!" a voice broke into her thoughts. She jumped off her bed and set the picture back on her dresser.

"Yes, dear?" she asked, running down the hall, but slowing down to her normal pace as she reached the staircase.

"Honey, there you are. Come here."

She slowly descended the staircase. When she reached the bottom, no one was there.

"Tom, honey?"

"Gotcha!" he popped up behind her, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, Tom!" she screamed. "You scared me half to death!"

"Well, at least I stopped you from worrying yourself to death," his voice became serious.

"How did you know that's what I was doing?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, weren't you?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point, Tom Thornton."

"I love it when you're angry at me."

"Oh, you do, do you?"

"Well, yeah, cause you're never _really_ angry."

"I'm not?"

"Well, at least I don't think you are. And you're just so cute the way you put your hands on your hips, wrinkle your brow, and cock your head to the side."

"Uh huh?"

"You're just so irresistible."

"Awe, well, I'm glad," she said giving him a kiss.

"And because you always do that."

"Do what?"

"This," he said as he pressed his lips to his wife's.

"Ah, that."

There was silence, except for the sound their lips made as they stood in the entrance way.

"Tom . . ."

He held the kiss for a moment longer. "Yeah?" he finally broke away.

"I wish Jack had a safer job. I pray that God will not let him – "

"Char."

"Yeah?"

"How about I take your mind off our son for a while," he suggested," pulling his wife a bit closer.

"Oh, and how do you plan to do that?" she teased him, knowing full well what he planned to do.

He leaned in very slowly for a deep kiss, and she reciprocated his feelings.

"Oh, I hope Jack finds someone to look after him," she declared wistfully.

"I thought we were going to forget about all that for a while."

"Yes, but he's our son. It's a mother's job to worry."

Catching the look of worry and displeasure in her husband's eyes, she quickly changed her next few words.

"Maybe you'll just have to try to distract me a little harder," she challenged him.

He knew what she meant at once; and without a word, he slipped his arm around her waist once again and pulled her closer to him. After a long series of passionate kisses, their lips parted and he asked, "How was that for distracting?"

"More," was all she said.

"I'm just getting warmed up, love."

"Mhmmmmmm," she relaxed in his strong arms. After a few more kisses, he released her as she strode into the kitchen to put the water on to boil.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, in the kitchen."

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, Tommy. How was school?"

"You mean college?" he responded as if school were a thing of the past.

"Yeah, Tommy. College."

"It's going good. Today was the first lesson in chapter three, the history of engineering."

"Very interesting, son."

"Thanks, mom," he replied, grabbing a cookie and pouring himself a glass of milk. He put the milk jug back into the fridge and sat on an island stool.

"So . . . have you thought much about what's next?"

"Not a whole lot yet, but I do know that I want to be a mechanic. That's for sure."

"Good job, Tom. It's wonderful to know what you want to do in life. But if at any time you're not sure what you're supposed to be, that's alright. Just pray about it. All I ever wanted to be in life was a good wife to your father and mother to you and Jack."

"I love you, mom," he declared as he slipped his arms around his mother.

"I love you too, Tommy. Now, go finish that cookie and I'm going to phone your brother."

"Okay mom," he replied, climbing back onto his perch.


	2. (Chapter 2) A Phone Call

**A/N: I received a review from a guest. Therefore, I could not contact you until I had written another chapter. To answer your questions, Jack was called by God at age 17 to serve his country. He enrolled at age 18. I looked up how long it takes to become a Police officer, and it said anywhere from 4 to 8 years. So it took him 5 or 6 years, I guess. He is not a lawyer, he's a police officer. Sorry for the confusion. I hope that cleared it up for you! Enjoy Chapter 2!**

(Chapter Two)

A Phone Call

Jack felt a vibration from within his pocket. He quickly pulled his phone out and discovered that his mother was calling.

"Hi, ma," he answered the phone.

"Hello, son. It's so good to hear your voice again."

"It hasn't been that long, mom."

"Well, it feels like it."

There was a pause and he knew she was holding back her tears.

"Mom, how's Tom?"

She hesitated, knowing what her eldest son was doing. "He's doing well. He's still studying engineering."

"Didn't figure he'd give up that easily."

"He reminds me a lot of you."

"So how are you guys?"

"We're doing well. We miss you. But enough about us, let's talk about you."

"What about? My life isn't too exciting right now."

"Hmmm . . . Did you find anyone special yet?"

"Ma!"

"What? Can't a mother even wonder?"

"That's the real reason you called, wasn't it?"

"Well? Have you?"

"No, ma . . . there is no one."

"Yet," she added.

"Hmmm . . . Did you call just to check up on my love-life?"

"Of course not. Tell me more about your life there.

"Well, there's not a whole lot – "

"What about your home?" she interrupted.

"My home? Oh, you mean this crude apartment?"

"It's not that bad, is it?"

"Well . . . Yeah, sort of. I don't have a lot of money, so it will have to do for now."

"What's it like? If you'd rather not talk about it – "

"No – it's alright, ma. I'll tell you. Just don't grimace."

She waited for her son to continue.

"So, when you first walk in . . . it's small. It has one bedroom, or should I say closet?"

"It's that bad?"

"Oh yeah. And my feet stick out the end of the bed, even when I curl up into a ball. The bathroom – now that's a sight I wish I never had to see again."

She was so quiet that he knew what she was doing.

"Ma, you promised. No grimacing."

"Who said I was grimacing? I swear, you can see through a phone!"

"Ah, so you were. Now where was I?"

"Honey, you know, I'm not really that interested in your crude living quarters."

Jack laughed. "Alright, ma."

"So, what's your work like?"

"Hmmm. . . ."

He was thinking of a way to tell her without her grimacing again or even worse, when she asked with teasing in her tone, "Crude?"

"Ha! No, I really love my work. We do seem to be going through a lot of receptionists though. It's a shame, because the one seems so nice; and then they leave right away, and the cycle repeats. I don't know why, but hopefully the next one will be better."

"Yeah. . . ."

"What are you thinking about, ma?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Nothing?" his voice was skeptical.

"I was just wondering if, maybe next year when Tom is done his training and studying, maybe he could move out there and you could move to a nicer, affordable place. What do you think?"

"I would love that, ma! But would Tom?"

"Hmmm . . . I will talk to your brother about it later. This could be a whole new start for you and Tom."

"Thanks, ma. It means a lot that you are willing to give up both of your sons for our happiness."

She thought about that for a moment. Was that really what she was doing? She didn't want her youngest son to leave, and she hadn't wanted her eldest to leave either. She was losing her family bit by bit.

 _At least Tom will not leave me_ ; she focused on the optimistic thoughts.

"Mom?" her son's voice brought her back to the present.

"Yes, son?"

"I should go now. I'm needed at work in three hours and I really do need some sleep."

"Alright, son. I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah – And mom?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Jack had always been one to openly express his love to his family, especially his mother; and he wasn't afraid of what others might say or think.

Tears threatened to spill, but Charlotte held them back. She needed to be strong for her son.

"I love you too, son. Have a good day."

"Goodbye. Ma."

When the phone call ended, Jack thought about what his mother had said. It would be amazing to have family nearby again.

 _But would Tom even consider moving out here with me? Would it completely crush ma?_

His mother would let him know Tom's decision as soon as he had made one.

Jack would anxiously wait for his brother's response. Now, he really did need sleep before another long shift at the force.


End file.
